


The Things We Do For Love

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas throws a birthday party for Lester.





	The Things We Do For Love

Philip didn't understand how his life got to this moment. Everything he had ever done has built up to him buying a giant birthday cake for a turkey. Lukas was many things to Philip, he was his best friend and his boyfriend, but Lukas was also kind of.. quirky. That's the nice way to put it. Away from everyone else Lukas seemed like a mysterious guy but in reality when Lukas went home he played with his pet turkey, yes, his pet turkey named Lester. Lukas would teach him to play fetch and he would carry him around and sneak him into his house when his dad was gone.

If Philip was being completely honest he would admit that Lester.. kind of scared him. He was all bug eyed and he walked really fast and he didn't really like Philip. Lukas had to yell at him constantly for pecking at Philip and chasing him around. One day Lukas went outside for two minutes and when he came back in Philip was standing on the island, standing on it, with Lester circling around it. Philip was angry the rest of the and made Lukas put Lester outside until he left.

Despite all the bad memories Philip had thst featured that fucking bird, he was still doing this. It made Lukas unbelievably happy when Philip agreed to help with Lester's birthday party. He was turning six and Lukas, with the help of Rose, decorated the living room and the table and even made little hats for each of the turkeys. Philip knocked the door when he got back, struggling to balance the cake on one hand.

Rose opened the door and smiled. "You're back!" She clapped her hands. "And you've got cake." She took the box from Philip and walked into the kitchen, setting it down and pulling the cardboard box off of the top so she could read it. 

The cake had white icing with blue icing around the outside of it. On the cake it read 'Happy Birthday Lester! You're getting turkey old!' 

Philip will never forget how the workers looked at him when he told them that's what he wanted the cake to read. Lukas came up with it, of course, and he thought it was hilarious. Philip didn't even know how the words 'pretty' and 'turkey were interchangeable but in Lukas' mind they were and there was no changing that. Philip wasn't even sure birds could eat cake, but when they started planning this Rose told Philip he does it every year. She even told him he buys Lester presents, which Philip didn't believe until he came over this morning and saw six neatly wrapped packages on the kitchen table, each reading 'to: Lester from: daddy.' 

"Where is Lukas?" Philip asked, looking back into the living room.

There were banners hanging from the walls and there was a eagle documentary playing. Philip couldn't help but smile and blush a little before he looked back at Rose.

"Outside. He said he needed to figure out who was invited and who wasn't." Rose sighed. "I have to leave in like fifteen minutes, okay? Just.. don't tell him it's weird. You and I both know this is kind of freaky but it makes him happy.. and he really loves that stupid turkey dinner."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" Lukas called from outside the kitchen window.

Rose smiled and peeked out. "Nothing!" She looked at Philip and smiled. "I'm gonna go now. Good luck. If they scare you stay away from Lukas because they flock around him. You'll do fine." She ruffled his hair and walked out, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor.

Philip sighed and walked into the living room, smirking when he saw all the little plates and forks as if the birds knew how to use them. Each plate had a cup that went with it that was full of water. On the plates were small hats that were colorful and each had a different design. It was insane to Philip that Lukas  would go through so much effort for a bird that would probably forget this even happened in a day. He turned around and walked out the front door, going around the house and towards the turkey pin.

"Hey." Philip called, smiling. 

Lukas was holding Lester in his chest, smiling down at him. "Hey, baby." He turned around and walked towards him, kissing his head. "Is everything ready?"

Philip nodded. "Cake or presents first?"

"Cake so we can clean up the mess then let him open his presents." He leaned down and kissed the top of Lester's head. "Could you carry him in for me? I gotta lure the rest of them inside with treats."

Philip frowned. "Baby, there's a lot of stuff I would do for you but.." He had to be sweet, he couldn't call the bird ugly or weird. "Lester hates me."

"He's a moody teenager." Lukas set Lester in Philips arms and smiled down at him. "He'll be fine. He loves you." He kissed Philips cheek again before pulling out a bunch of seeds from his pockets.

Philip turned around and walked away, holding Lester as far away from his body as he could. He almost ran to the house, whimpering every time Lester squirmed in his hands. Once he got inside he set Lester down on the couch, leaning against the arm of said couch. Everything was calm for a few seconds before Philip felt a hard tug on his hair. He winced and reached back, jumping when his hand was pecked. That stupid bird was biting him.

"Lukas Waldenbeck!" He screamed, trying to jerk away from the bird, only to have his hair tugged even more.

Lukas ran in, six or seven turkeys following behind him. It was probably the most stupid thing Philip had ever seen. "Lester!" Lukas gasped, running over and picking him up, pulling him away from Philip. As soon as he was in Lukas' arms he stopped biting Philips hair. Lukas kissed his head and rocked him in his arms. "He gets startled when other people carry him."

"Then why did you make me carry him?" Philip snapped.

"Because you're his other daddy and you two need to get comfortable with each other if we want this to work." Lukas smiled as if what he said didn't sound completely insane. 

Philip rolled his eyes. "This relationship isn't going to work if your turkey keeps attacking me." Never in Philips life did he ever think he would say that.

"How about you handle cake and I settle everyone in?" Lukas set Lester down and kissed Philips forehead. "I love you."

"You're lucky you're hot and ride a motorcycle, because your thanksgiving meal is a turn off." 

Lukas cupped his hands over Lester's head. "Don't say that! It upsets him!" 

Philip scoffed and made his way through the heard of turkeys, picking up each of the plates and going into the kitchen. He cut the cake into small one inch by one inch pieces and set them on the plates. Once he was done with that he carried them all back into the living room, sighing when he saw the turkeys surrounding the table, all wearing the mall hats Rose and Lukas had made. Philip set down each of the plates down, making a face when they all started to peck at it. Philip sat down on the couch next to Lukas, leaning against his side.

"Look at how happy they are." Lukas hummed, rubbing Philips head. 

"I didn't know you could tell that they were happy." Philip replied, placing his hand on Lukas' chest.

"They're happy, trust me." Lukas was rubbing his arm now. "I'm sorry he bit you. He has jealousy issues."

"Well tell him to tone it down." Philip pecked his lips. "Cuz I don't share." He grinned. 

Lukas smiled and looked at Lester. "He's done with his cake. Let me clean up and you can get the presents." Lukas stood up and stacked all of the plates on top of each other and walked out. Philip followed close behind. Lukas threw the plates away while Philip picked up all the presents and stumbled into the living room, laying them down on the table. He sat down on the couch and waited silently for Lukas to come back. 

Once Lukas got back he climbed into the couch and picked Lester up, holding him in his lap. Philip handed him a present and Lester started to peck at it, tearing it apart.

Philip didn't understand how his life got to this moment but if he was being honest he didn't mine it. He was happy and so was Lukas and thats all he wants.


End file.
